Just Tell Him
by Rortan
Summary: As Ichigo accidently wounds Kish, he is dying after their battle. Will she admit her love for him? Or is it too late? Will he ever come out of his coma? IxK
1. Chapter 1

A bloody Kish fell to the floor, his stomach was cut wide open. His blood was dripping to the floor. In front of him, was Ichigo with a sword that had Kishs blood on it. She was shocked by her actions. Her legs buckled and she collapsed to her knees.

"You know I didn't want this to happen, Ichigo. I love you" he said.

"Please don't..." she struggled. She held him and felt his heart beat fall slower. "Please God.."

Kish held her too. "I didn't want this. All I wanted is for to see, to realize. I love you yet you stay with the humans, that I do not understand. They're savages who destroy what they build." he said, with gaps in between. Ichigo held him close.

"It's not like that. Sure they hav etheir flaws, but they're fine. Humans love one another, and appreciate all the little things in life. For our flaws, there is an uprising of hope and theres the beauty of love" she said.

"I know, I love you." he said. Ichigo had tears in her eyes. "I love you too.."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you too.."

That's what she had just said. However when Kish had declared his love, he had closed his eyes. Ichigo had just noticed when she hugged him tighter. "Please God no...don't let him die.." she wailed. She put her head to his and her tears fell into his hair. Th other Mew Mews looked upon them, all in their own way, saddened.

Lettuce had taken off her glasses and covered her eyes her eyes with her hands. Mints mouth was trembling and her eyes were watering. Pudding was comforted by Zakuro who closed her eyes and never made a sound. Tart and Pai were stunned, unable to speak. It was Mint who broke the silence. "Ichigo.." she stumbled. "Call an ambulace!!" Ichigo screamed through her tears. "Ichigo, I..." "He needs help, now!" she screeched as her tears were falling faster. "Ichigo..." Mint started again but Zakuro put her hand on her shoulder. "He needs our help. We'll call an ambulance Ichigo." she said. Ichigo look at her, her eyes complety reddened. "Thank you..." she whispered.

Kish was in a hospital bed, his body attached to a machine. It was beeping normerly. Ichigo was sitting beside his bed, holding his hand. It was 3 days now and still he had not awaken. A doctor told her, he was in a coma. Ever since, Ichigo had never left his side. She did not notice Mint and Zakuro watching them from the hallway.

"She's still by his side." Mint said. Zakuro looked at her. "Love is a strong feeling, it does many things, many strange things..." she said. Mint sighed. "Do you think he'll ever awake?" she asked. At first, Zakuro did not not reply. "All we can do is pray, as long as we believe he will wake, our prayers will be answered." she simply said. Mint nodded.

"Ever since what happened, I can't stop thinking about you." said Ichigo. "I'll never forgive myself and it may not seem like much but I'm sorry. I love you, I don't want anything bad happen to you, ever. I know you'll wake up and when you do, I'll be there. Always by your side. It may taken me so long to realize my fellings but I assure you, they're strong. I love you now and always." she said and tightened her grip on his hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

What was this strange world, Kishu thought? It was so…plain he thought. Everything so blue and green. Yet it was beautiful, like Ichigo. Where was the Mew Mew anyway? She would love it here, he thought. Her kind of world, one she imagined with her lover boy Mayasa. Mayasa…Kishs fists clenched. No, don't get angry. She loves him, not you. Get over it. But that was the point. He couldn't.

No matter how many times she rejected him, his love only grew stronger. At least she's happy with him now, he thought. He continued walking down the flat green surface until he reached a wide lake. It was shining bright as the sun shined over it. "It's beautiful." Kishu thought. It was then he noticed a young girl near the edge on the ditch beside it. She was fishing. Kish walked towards her and noticed that she had long purple hair and was very beautiful. As she saw him approach, she waved and smiled at him. Kishu blushed.

"Um…hi." He said to her, struggling as he couldn't believe her beauty. She was perfect, he thought. "Hiya! My names Uoysev Olog Ihci!" she said to him in a voice that was like an angel's chorus. "I'm Kish. What is this place?" he asked, looking around. She looked towards the lake. "This is the Lake of Dreams, it is said that if you make a wish, it'll come true." She said. Kish looked at the lake and decided to make a wish. "Believe me, it will come true if you believe it will." She said. Kish looked at her. "How do you know?" he asked. "Because mine came through." She said with a smile and held his hand. Kish blushed again and before he knew it, he was being dragged by her.

At the hospital, while Ichigo sat by Kishs side, she noticed his heart was beeping a little faster.


	4. Chapter 4

She showed him her village. It was simple, all full of wooden huts but that didn't bother the locals. They were all so friendly like her. She dragged Kish to the chief elder who seemed to be in charge of the village. Or sop he thought, Kish thought, I could easily overthrow him and become leader. But something deep down in him said no. he couldn't. Not to Uoysev. The Elder got up from the ground and came up to Kish to greet him.

"My dear Kish! Welcome to our humble village!" the Elder almost whispered. Kish merely nodded, unsure what to do or say to this elderly man. His white long hair moved as it was alive on its own and Kish couldn't help but be astonished by him. His beard also did the same. It was like there was this man and also his facial hair was a different being.

"Uoysev has told us all about you, we are deeply honoured to have such an impressive warrior among us." The Elder said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Puekaw." He continued. "That's quite a usual name." Kish said. The elder simply smiled. "Yes it is indeed but like all our peoples names, they have _secret meanings_." Puekaw answered. Kish nodded. "It seems that our Uoysev has taken a shine to you, Master Kish." The elder claimed. "So I've noticed." Kish simply replied. "Of course you have, after all she was expecting you. She called out to the lake and he lake answered. Her wish came true. Savour would come and he did." Kish looked stunned. "What??" he stumbled? The smile on Puekaws face disappeared and let out a sigh.

"Our people are peaceful yet strange beings attack our village. These creatures, known only as "_On Esaelp" _(pronounced On Es allap) have destroyed most of our village. Our people called out to a Savour and now we have one. Come my Kishu! We must celebrate your presence!" and with that, he grabbed him and pulled him outside where Kish found himself facing the entire village.

They were all cheering and waving at him. He really was their Savour. And he will not disappoint them. He will help them. Because he cares for them and for Uoysev. But the Elders words had got to him. Names that had secret meanings. Uoysev Olog Ihci, what did her name mean?


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry Miss. He might not wake up. You may have to consider pulling the plug…" the doctor's words echoed in Ichigos ears. It was now three weeks yet no sign of recovery for Kishu. She still stayed by his side, believing one day he'd eventually wake. She bent over him and whispered in his ear.

"It's ok Kishu. I have never left you and I never will until you wake and when you do, I'll never leave your side. I love you, please, wake up…wake up…"

Kish was covering his ears with his hands and went down on his knees. PUEKAW. PUEKAW, PUEKAW. It wouldn't stop. He roared out, it was too painful. "STOP!!" he screamed. Suddenly it was silenced. Nothing moved. Kish got up and continued on the path. "What was that?" he thought. As he was thinking, a sudden movement occurred near the bushes beside him. He looked sharply at them. Nothing there, for now or so, he thought. He continued walking. Again a sudden movement behind him. He was defiantly not alone. He produced his tonfas as the nosie got louder. He closed his eyes and waited.

A tall, fat, blue elephant-like creature attacked him from behind, but Kish simply hit him in the stomach by pulling his arm backwards. Kish looked at his attacker. He had red, souless eyes, a gray tusk and a cone shaped head. Ugly, Kish thought as he walked on.

"Miss, I'm afraid he is making no progress. We shall have to consider removing the plug within two days if no progess is made. I'm sorry." Ichigo nodded and the doctor left. Ichigo collapsed onto her chair and covered her face with her hands.


	6. The Flashback

It was long after the battle with Deep Blue and yet the jealousy was still there. Kish tried so hard but the more he fought it, the more it hurt to see her with him. He had become so obsessive that he had to have her or kill her. And since she loved him, he knew what he had to do.

It was supposed to be just a fight between him and Ichigo but of course, the other Mew Mews would arrive to help their leader. It didn't matter. I'll kill her in front of them; give them the pain she gave him. But as he fought her, could he really kill the one he loved so much?

No, I can't, he thought. He tried coming up behind her and try stabbing her with a sword, however she shifted to the side and went to defend herself.

"What the hell are you doing Kisshu?" she screamed at him. He got up and looked at her; he had the fires of Hell in his eyes. "You torment me, I love you yet you reject me and share your love with a puny mortal. Now you'll know how my pain feels." Kish said softly but hurt. Ichigo was lost for words. "Kishu, I..." she stumbled. "No! Don't talk, just don't! You've already hurt me, please no more!" he shouted at her. "Kishu listen! There's no need to do this!" she screamed with tears flowing her eyes. Kishu produced his tofus and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, there's no other way…" he said, opened his eyes and ran at her. She raised her sword, prepared. There was a collision.

Kish gasped as his eyes watered. "What have I done? I went to kill the one I love because I couldn't have her? I'm pathetic. It's no wonder you rejected me so much. I'm sorry Ichigo, I deserved this…"

A bloody Kish fell to the floor, his stomach was cut wide open. His blood was dripping to the floor. In front of him, was Ichigo with a sword that had Kishs blood on it. She was shocked by her actions. Her legs buckled and she collapsed to her knees.

"You know I didn't want this to happen, Ichigo. I love you" he said. "Please don't..." she struggled. She held him and felt his heart beat fall slower. "Please God.."

Kish held her too. "I didn't want this. All I wanted is for to see, to realize. I love you yet you stay with the humans, that I do not understand. They're savages who destroy what they build." he said, with gaps in between.

Ichigo held him close.

"It's not like that. Sure they have their flaws, but they're fine. Humans love one another, and appreciate all the little things in life. For our flaws, there is an uprising of hope and there's the beauty of love" she said.

"I know, I love you." he said. Ichigo had tears in her eyes. "I love you too..."


	7. The End

Kish had finely reached the dark ruins of an ancient city. It was said that this was once a beautiful, lively city, all it was now was a place of death. He waited by a giant, broken pillar. He could hear something approach. This was not gonna be easy. The villagers told him that the only way to stop the invasions was to kill the leader. He had done so much to the village; he had to be rid of. As he stood waiting he remembered his last meeting with Uoysev.

"Please be careful." She said to him. They were standing on a rock near the giant lake, the sun was setting. Kish smiled. "I'm always careful." He said. She looked out at the lake for a moment and then looked at him with glowing eyes. "I know you would come Kishu, I prayed for you. And now you're here. I want you to have this so you'll always think of me." She said and handed him a necklace. It was purple and cone shaped. It was beautiful, Kish thought. "I don't know what to say…" he struggled. Uoysev gave him a tearful smile. "You don't have to…" she said and reached out to him and kissed him gently on his lips. At that very moment, Kish heard a loud beeping noise but did not know where it was coming from. He told her his farewells and set off. Not before he noticed a sign near the lake but no matter how he tried, he could not read it. The words were jumbled up for some reason…

The On Esaelp Leader made his presence. Indeed he looked like the rest of them: tall, fat, blue elephant-like. All he did was growled at Kish. "It's time for your reign to stop. You've tortured this people for too long! It's got to stop tonight!" Kish yelled at him. The On Esaelp nodded as if he understood. Kish produced his tonfas and the battle was on.

The creature was dead but his broken tusk had stabbed Kish before-hand. Blood began to drop and Kish collapsed. PUEKAW. PUEKAW, PUEKAW. There was that cry again, what did it mean? What did that old man say? All our people's names, they have _secret meanings. _Secret meanings…of course. I should have known, Kish thought. He smiled while blood fell to the floor. He heard shouting form a small distance. He looked up and saw Uoysev running towards him.

"Kishu!" she screamed and held him in her arms. "Please don't die! I'm a healer, I can help you! Then we could live together in peace, no violence or anything, just our love. One day we'd get married and have many children. Then when we get old and grey, we'll die together in each others arms…" she said, tears flowing her eyes. Kish put his hand on her cheek and stroked.

"I would love that, so much…but I can't. you're not real, I'm asleep. My mind thought you up, you're too perfect. And your name, it's an anagram. Uoysev Olog Ihci. Ichigo Loves You. My mind was trying to tell me. The elders name was Please No. Ichigo's cries… that sign near the lake, I couldn't read it because you cannot read in a dream," he said with a smile. "I'm sorry my dear, if only you were real. But I have to go, the woman I love is waiting for so I must…PUEKAW." An at that very moment, Kish died in her arms.

Ichigo heard the beeping get louder. She looked up from the end of the bed to find Kish awake and smiling. "Kishu…" she stuttered. "Hey kitty cat." He said. Tears flowed Ichigo's eyes as he jumped to hug him tightly. "Oh…I thought I lost you…" she said. Kish closed his eyes and smelled her hair. "Its ok Ichigo. I'll never leave you ever. I love you." He said. Ichigo looked up at him and smiled. "I know. I love you too."


End file.
